1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary probe used to interconnect a measurement point of a circuit to be measured and a probe of a measuring device. Further, the present invention is concerned with a printed circuit board suitable for mounting such a rotary probe thereon, and a connecting device incorporating the rotary probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a probe of a measuring device is connected directly to a measurement point of a circuit to be measured. Another measuring method has been proposed in which a rotary switch is connected between measurement points of a circuit to be tested and the probe of the measuring device. The measurement points are manually connected to the rotary switch by lead wires such as Teflon-coated lead wires or enamel-coated wires.
However, manual connecting work is troublesome and thus efficient measuring work cannot be done. Also, the rotary switch occupies space on the measured printed circuit board. Further, there is a distance in the order of a centimeter between the rotary switch and the probe of the measuring device. The above distance degrades the accuracy of measurement.